


The Traveler and The Vulcan

by Baroli



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroli/pseuds/Baroli
Summary: This is going to be an unusual series.  I am combining a little of one idea that I’ve had ever since watching TNG with the “traveler” from Tau Alpha C and Wesley Crusher (no, kids it’s not about him), and the course of befriending a particular Vulcan and eventually his crewmates.  This is pure fanfiction, a “what if” if ever I wrote one.  Please bear with me, but I think we will have some fun.  I forgot to mention a lot of creative ideas from Dr. Who, the king/queen of time travel.





	1. Chapter 1

A young Vulcan walked with purpose from the office of his father after having a “discussion” of his future with Ambassador Sarek. He marched upstairs to his rooms and set about thinking of what to pack as he was leaving,...leaving everything he knew for the rigors of Starfleet Academy, the first Vulcan to attend. The words exchanged were not pretty as Amanda would later surmise, but she knew it was coming. Father and son were alike in several aspects. They both cared for and cherished Amanda, one as a son would and the other as husband, lover, protector. Another aspect was that both father and son were stubborn, neither one would give into the other, no matter how illogical that course was. It wasn’t that Sarek didn’t care for his son,...he didn’t understand him. How could he not wish to follow in his footsteps. He sighed and held his hands behind him pacing behind his desk. 

“Something troubles you my husband,” asked Amanda coming into his office. In all the years of marriage, they were always open to each other, but for some reason, he chose to block the bond as he spoke to Spock. 

“It is nothing, my wife. Nothing to trouble you with.” Sarek continued to pace. 

“Something I think,” as she sat down and waited. She knew her Vulcan husband too well to dismiss this. She knew it had to do with Spock. She watched as her son in his Vulcan style, storm off to his suite of rooms. She sighed to herself,...yet another father/son debate. 

“My wife,,...he has chosen a different path to follow for his future. He has refused an appointment to the VSA and has been accepted to Starfleet Academy on earth. He feels that he would like to experience Terra and do field research rather than research in a facility. He is refusing to follow my path as I did with my father. It is not the Vulcan way.”

“Sarek,...what about his Human half. Would you have him purge all that I am out of him?” Sarek turned to face Amanda.

“You know that is not what I want. I,...I would like him to follow Vulcan tradition.”

“And did you follow Vulcan tradition taking a human wife? Sarek, you cannot acknowledge a double standard. Spock must be allowed to choose his own path. If it’s to be with Starfleet, then it is. Do you know what an honor it is for the Academy to have Spock as their first Vulcan student? He can probably give the science lectures there. Sarek please allow him this.”

“I cannot. He has deliberately defied me. I will not speak to him. He is on his own.”

“Sarek, you made him follow in your path, the Vulcan way for all his young life. Now he is preparing to leave to pursue his own path without the proper know how on how to interact with humans. There won’t be a teacher with a Phd to help him navigate his way through human emotionalism and culture as I did with you. He will need the support of his family.” Amanda's voice increased in volume.

“I will not acknowledge him nor will you, my wife.” Amanda felt like she was punched in the stomach. She sat down at Sarek’s pronouncement, slowly took a deep breath and let it out. She got back up slowly and looked at Sarek which could only be described as a “death stare.” Sarek knew as soon as he stated that, he shouldn’t have. He was not afraid of his wife, but when put into a corner, she could be as violent as a Lematrya ready to strike at it’s prey. 

“I don’t care what you do, Sarek,” she said with a soft quiet voice as to not betray her ire at him, “but if you do not allow me to communicate with Spock, he will not be the only Terran to leave this home. I have had enough of your bureaucratic, Vulcan snobbery and horseshit. Do you understand me, Sarek.” She stared him in the eye not wanting him to turn away from her, but to make sure he understood,...she was serious. “I love you with all my heart and soul, but you will not keep me away from the child I carried and gave birth to, not while he is on Earth at the Academy.” 

Sarek, for once could not find anything to say. He reached for her with his two fingers and she swatted them away. “Don’t touch me!” she cried. 

“Amanda,” he called to her and then through the bond, which she cut off. “You cannot leave me.” He said to her clearly letting his shields down. He came to her, standing very close. “Beloved,” again he could not find his words. He sunk to his knees looking up to his wife. “I ask forgiveness, k’diwa. I will not stop you from communicating with Spock. It was wrong of me. It would seem I do not understand the bond of mother and child.”

“That’s right, you don’t. I don’t care if the mothers are Human, Vulcan or Klingon. You cannot separate a mother’s caring away from her child. It is not logical.” She also sunk to her knees and cupped his face. 

“Now you use my words to mock me,” he said still wary of Amanda possibly leaving him. 

“I am not mocking you my husband, I would never do that. I am trying to illustrate the wrongness of cutting communication with our son, completely. One of us should be available to answer his questions if he has any. You may be right in that he will find his way alone. But let us give him a lifeline just in case. I am so proud of him, Sarek and know you are too. He’s finished his studies here earlier than any student here on Vulcan, even earlier than you with high honors. Please allow me to be his lifeline and,... I forgive you my dear Sarek.”

Sarek swallowed hard. Looked up and saw the tears falling from her eyes. “Are you having an “ugly cry.” he asked trying to interject some levity. 

“Almost,” she said, tears flowing freely. 

“May I touch you, k’diwa.” She nodded in the affirmative. He pulled her to him and as she buried her face into his chest, she started to cry. He held on to her, settling on the floor moving his hand up and down her back as she shook as she cried. 

//I have made you cry, my beloved,// he said through the bond. 

He put his hand on her psy points and projected calm and affection to Amanda. At that moment Spock chose to come into the office and saw his parents on the floor. 

“Mother,...Father,...?” 

“If you should have any questions about Humans and their culture, you should ask your mother. I am afraid I will not be able to communicate with you, my son. I do not understand why you are going down this path, but I respect it,...as well as I can.” 

“Most kind, Father.” responded Spock. Amanda looked up at Spock and almost started to cry again.   
She got ahold of herself and slowly stood up. 

“We should have end meal together as a family tonight. When do you leave, Spock.” 

“Tomorrow morning, early to catch the shuttle to earth. I start classes the following week,” Mother.

“I have some work to finish,” said Sarek. Amanda quickly looked at Sarek with the “death stare” and Sarek continued, “I have a communication to finish. I will be there for end meal.” Amanda nodded her head and said she would go and see what is being prepared. Sarek sat down to finish his communicae, Spock went back to his room and continue to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere,...between here and there,...is the planet Tau Alpha C. They are a non-federation planet,...in actuality they belong to no conglomerate of planets and yet they belong to everyone of them. They are what some other species refer to as the “Time Police,” although Alyce, named after Alice in Wonderland, liked to call her species “Time Bandits,” after a movie she once saw while researching her other world,...Earth. 

She grew up on Tau Alpha C with her destiny already planned. She was to become one of the “Time Travelers,” those that were dispatched to fix problems in the continuum of time, space, dimension and reality. With more and more species becoming aware of warp core engines and warp drive and able to leap to warp effortlessly, errors, explosions, not to mention physics screw-ups could send a spaceship into the past, the future or even into another dimension and reality. So the travelers would go out and be a kind of gypsy vagabond going from spaceship to spaceship, volunteering technical knowledge of how to get out of the current jam a species happened to be in, in exchange for basically a ride around the universe. Alyce was alright with that up to a point. She wanted to approach the various species scientifically,...at least that’s what she told her father and mother. In truth, she wanted to be a time traveler of distinction, but to do things her way. But most of all, she wanted to learn about her other half, her human half. She craved being near humans as one craved chocolate. So without her parents knowing, she applied to Starfleet Academy and was accepted; the first Tau Alphan. Alyce’s parents, needless to say were not happy, but decided this would be beneficial since humans were veritable babies when it came to spaceflight. Learning about them and what they’re been taught about warp drive capabilities,...well it was what Alyce wanted and what her parents begrudgingly let her do. 

Now,...Tau Alphan teenagers normally were mature for their age exceeding most of the species they dealt with,...unless they were hybrids, half Tau Alphan, half something else, in this case half human. Alyce had the brains of Einstein, but the maturity of an atypical Terran teenager and that was just fine for her. After she bid her parents good-bye and warp bubbled to Mars, she then took a shuttle from Mars to Earth and docked at the shuttle bay orbiting Earth. From there, she was checked in and asked if she wanted to get the last seat on the shuttle to San Francisco. She shook her head no, and warp bubbled to the main entrance of the Academy, where she trotted up the steps to sign in and find her dorm room. There were cadets all over the place doing exactly the same thing, returning for their next terms or new to the Academy. Some were carrying an armful of PADDs and others actually had books. 

Alyce got into line and approached the cadets in charge of dorm room assignment. She also noticed a tall, good looking Vulcan in the next line, doing the same thing. She thought // well now this could be interesting.// She saw that he suddenly looked up, as if he heard her thoughts. 

“Let’s see Alyce from,...where?” asked the cadet in charge of room assignment.

“Wonderland,” Alyce replied. The Vulcan was watching with interest. 

“Wonderland???” The cadet registering Alyce looked at her like she had two heads.

“Maine. Northeastern region of North America. Wonderland, Maine.” Alyce chuckled leaned over on the table separating the line from the cadet room assigner and also giving the Vulcan an unobstructed view of her butt. It was a picture that became ingrained in his memory. 

“Ok, I see your name here. You requested a private room too,...# 1542.” Alyce looked at the cadet, winked and said ‘Gracias, mi amigo.’ Walking by the Vulcan she winked again and said to him “Did you get that number?”

“Of course” he said as he put his hands behind his back. “But I fail to see why I should remember your dorm room number.” She smiled and shook her head. 

“You may want to talk with me, privately at some point,...um what’s your name?” 

“I am Spock.” 

“Ahhhh,....she paused for a moment and then softly asked him,...”are you the Ambassador’s son?” Spock drew himself up to his full height and with that famous imperious look with a raised eyebrow he simply said. “I am.” 

Alyce looked him over and made a decision that would affect her entire life. She decided to trust him.  
“You should stop by my room for end meal. I have some things to tell you.” 

Spock was about to say no thank you, when Alyce put her finger up to his lips and said “uh uh. Come to my room,...say 1700 and I will tell all and feed you and no,...I’m not trying to come on to you. 1700, my room,...I make an excellent plomeek soup.” 

Spock hadn’t had plomeek soup since his mother sent him some homemade via the Vulcan Embassy transport system and was contacted by the staff there. No doubt this cadet would do the same thing,...but having something from home would be a welcome change than the fresh frozen, mostly replicated food. 

“I accept your invitation, but can you answer me this,” queried Spock, “what does it mean when you said you are not trying to come onto me?”

Alyce grinned, “Come to my room and I will tell you, amongst other things. We’re gonna be great friends.” 

That is how Alyce first met Spock. Now granted he had no idea who she was until he came to her room. At precisely 1700, the buzzer ran and she shouted “come!” Spock came in with a bottle of wine. His mother told him to always when coming as a guest to bring something, preferably wine. Alyce saw the wine and didn’t have the heart to tell him she was not a drinker, but accepted the gift graciously. Spock could smell the soup and knew it was freshly made and not replicated nor was it frozen and thawed. 

“How did you come by the plomeek root?” he asked watching her putting in some chopped garlic and other spices. She turned around and smiled at the Vulcan, noting his hands behind his back. 

“From Vulcan. I just got back about an hour ago,” she said lightly as she gave the soup a final stir and then proceeded to ladle out for Spock and herself. 

“I hardly think you flew to Vulcan in the small amount of time since we first met in the lobby of this building,” said Spock as he grabbed both bowls and took them to the table that was already set.

“Why?” Alyce asked. “Is it because your concept of time and space travel must be relegated to rules set down by physics and Einstein?” ALyce chuckled as she sat down and was surprised that Spock pushed the chair in for her. Spock sat down in the opposite chair and breaking a small cracker like bread and offering Alyce some as well, tasted the plomeek soup.

“This is quite good,....almost as good as my mother’s. You will tell me how you got the root so fresh. Even the markets in San Francisco have to get the plomeek from Vulcan and you can tell it is not quite as fresh.” 

 

“If I tell you Spock, you must promise me that you will keep the knowledge a secret. No one knows of my origin and,...I know Vulcans have been aware of us long before other species. That is my only requirement.” Spock leaned back on his chair, thought for about 60 seconds and then with what Alyce always called his “crinkly Vulcan eye smile,” announced to her that she was a traveler from Tal Alpha C. 

“Correct, Cadet Spock and that’s how I got to Vulcan to pick up fresh plomeek root and got it back here to make soup and Kreyla in order to welcome you to my other home planet. Besides,...I had the feeling you might want a friend,...”

“What do you mean your other home planet, Alyce?” Spock caught her words in her explanation. She started to laugh.

“You caught that. Earth is my other home planet. I am what polite people would call a hybrid, others have called me a half breed,...that would be on Tal Alpha C. All because I don’t have a bony ridge at the bridge of my nose and because my father chose to fall in love with a human woman. It is not because my home world is trying to keep racial purity,...it’s just kids being mean and bullies. They don't think I can do anything as well as they, the truth of the matter is I am ever so much better than they are. But then again,...I suspect you know exactly what I’m talking about,...except Vulcans want to keep racial purity and the High Council has still not forgiven your father for taking a human female as a mate, although she has done everything to adapt to The Vulcan Way. I bet you were offered an appointment as sort of a charity case for the VSA. You have NOTHING to be ashamed of my friend. Now that I know who you are, my mother has been watching your family." 

Spock was finishing his soup and Kreyla, taking all this information in, a traveler wishes to befriend him. Pity she did not come here when he was starting, but he was graduating 2 years ahead of the rest of the cadets with highest honors and being assigned to the Flagship,...the Enterprise as Science Officer under the command of Captain Pike. 

“Why would you want to befriend me?” he asked. Alyce sat there staring at the Vulcan who was waiting for an answer. She couldn’t tell him that there were going to be parts of his life where he was going to need her help.

“I know this sounds like I am coming on to you, meaning a seduction, but believe me it isn’t. Once I leave here, I will begin my timeline watching duties. I will have to keep most of the sentient beings that have warp drive capabilities in line, correct any screw ups in the timeline. Ever since Starfleet has been going out amongst the stars, we’ve had an uptick in time travel, humans getting stuck in the past and not realizing the problems that causes. Our main goal is to educate as we have done in the past, and it seems the only ones who understand the consequences are those that have a highly ordered mind, Vulcans and certain humans being high on the list. That’s one reason, another is that,....I like your ears. They give you a distinction of royalty and elegance. I am going to watch out for you and your crew, Spock. So that you won’t think I am solely looking after you only.” She watched Spock’s ears turn a soft shade of green. Alyce wanted to touch his hand and give him her honesty in her statements, but she also knew about them touching. She was about to pull her hand away, when he touched her hand and they were instantly connected. 

//Yes, Spock I am telepathic as you are. But please, do not project anything I have not the proper shielding.// Spock understood immediately and instead softly put her hand down and touched her with his first two fingers.

//I accept your offer of friendship, Alyce from Wonderland. In exchange, I will teach you how to shield your thoughts. You will find that hearing humans' thoughts will make you wonder how they ever discovered warp drive.// His mouth ticked up ever so slightly. He now wished he wasn’t bonded,....but what's done was done long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my slowness at getting this particular story going. I, unfortunately am undergoing tests and CAT scans (with contrast YUK) and various other things. So life has really been upside down for me.


	3. Dinner with the parents

Thus began the fall term at the Academy. It turned out they had similar curriculum all on advanced levels, especially with warp capabilities and theoretical evaluations of warp and other types of drives. They also had advanced astrophysics with an emphasis on quantum theory and Temporal mechanics. This class in particular is where Alyce excelled at practically leaving the Vulcan, the Andorians, and anyone else in the lecture hall behind, including a young cadet by the name of Jim Kirk. 

“In short Jimmy Boy, ya don’t screw with time and space or it will surely screw you back and it will hurt,” said Alyce as she calmly chewed on her sandwich as she watched the Iowan farm-boy look incredulously at the speaker. He choked back laughter and then asked his fellow classmate and friend Spock if he agreed with Alyce’s assessment.

“Perhaps, not with all the colorful metaphors being employed, but surely manipulating time and space would definitely cause dire consequences.” Cadet Kirk chomped on his salad.

“That’s why Tau Alpha C inhabitants are known as the “Time Police.” Somebody’s got to fix what we  
mere mortals screw up, to get from A to B faster.”

“You actually believe there is a planet Tau Alpha C? You can’t locate their planet and no one has ever seen a Tau Alphan C’er,....person.” 

Alyce was laughing and trying not to swallow the wrong way as she had taken another bite of her sandwich. Spock’s eyes crinkled in what Alyce recognized as his smile. He recognized the odd situation that Alyce found herself in. 

//Do you recommend telling Jim, he’s sitting across from a Tau Alpha C’er?// He conveyed to her telepathically. 

//Somehow Spock, I don’t think he could keep it a secret for long. He may be tops academically, but his maturity lacks a little. He’s more interested in how he can jump into my pants.//

//Why would he wish to jump into your pants?// asked Spock, not aware it was yet another idiom. She looked at him oddly.

//Really? Spock,...you don’t know?// Then she realized he didn’t understand what she said. She quickly told him the statement is an idiom. Then she projected a picture of two people having sex right at Spock. He put his head down and Alyce watched his ears turn blush green. She put her head down trying hard to stifle her laughter. Kirk looked at the two of them and shook his head.

“What the hell’s the matter with you two.” Alyce started to laugh out loud and then calmed down. 

“Oh nothing, Jimmy. Honestly,...I just swallowed the wrong way.” She smiled her best smile and then looked at her watch and started to gather up her pads and put them in her backpack. 

“Sorry guys, gotta go. I’ve got to get ready for a date. I’m going to a classical concert with people who my parents have just met on Vulcan.” //Sorry Spock, I can’t tell you who it is,...except you know them very well. It was my parent’s idea,...not mine.//

//I already know, my friend. Please enjoy yourself and,...say hello to my mother and father.//

//I will do that. Never let it be said that this Tau Alphan C’er isn’t polite.// She got up and said goodby to the two cadets and made her way back to her dorm room. Her computer was buzzing with messages and she sat down to open them as one was from the Vulcan Embassy. As she opened it up she saw the face of Dr. Amanda Grayson.

“Peace, long life to you and your husband, Tsai Amanda.”

“Thank you Alyce. I am on the comm system, because I wish to ask a favor of you.” Alyce sat down and motioned for the Ambassador’s wife to continue. “Could you possibly forgo the anticipation of the concert for another time and instead come here to the Embassy for dinner? It would give you a chance to meet my son Spock.” Alyce smiled and licked her lips. Why did she have a feeling that Spock already knew the change of plans and had engineered,...manipulated time and space,...only the consequences were proving to be not hurtful at all. 

“T’sai Amanda,...I would be delighted to come to dinner at the Embassy. What time should I be expected and what should I wear. I grow tired of my cadet uniform.” Quickly, Amanda suggested what to wear and in about 2 hours time. They signed off with the usual ta’al and “until laters.” Alyce quickly looked through her messages and found nothing of interest or importance. She then tapped in Spock’s comm number and before she could get up to pick out the appropriate outfit, Spock was on the screen,...with just an undershirt for his top and what looked like silk pajama bottoms,...all black. 

“Did you require something, Alyce.?” Did she require something? She said under her breath just the chance to rip that outfit off of him. Spock heard her and raised an eyebrow. Alyce smiled. 

“Spock, are you coming to the embassy looking like that?” 

“I do not think my parents would approve of my meditation outfit. I will be wearing my uniform.”

“I see,...when will you be there and should I bring a gift?” Spock thought for all of 7.35 seconds. 

“No, in this case, as we are students, our presence is all that is required. My mother is hosting this because of the kindness you showed to me when you invited me to end-meal. Also I believe they would like to tell you that I am bonded,...or at least my father will make it clear. I will be at the Embassy as soon as I am dressed in my uniform.” They were about to end the conversation when Alyce thought of something.

“Spock,...whatever happens tonight,...as your friend, I will support you in anything you think of that you wish to do with your life, but your father I think is hopeful you will want to come home after you graduate. Whatever you do,...please end your quarrel with your father,...it’s not healthy. That’s all I will say for now. See you later.” Before Spock could reply, she clicked her comm unit off. She had to jump in the shower quickly, wash her hair and self, then set about finding something from her native planet. Opting for a pair of black slacks instead and a tunic top, she dried her hair, applied very little makeup and then decided to pin her hair back so that she looked more like a Tal Alphan, not that she looked like one, her mother’s genes were very strong with appearance. 

If she had taken normal transportation, she would be late, and since Vulcans were known for their punctuality, she warped bubbled over to the Vulcan Embassy 1.5 minutes early so she could be let through the gate. The gatekeeper was aware that she would be there and after showing her student ID, she walked gracefully inside the Embassy, to be greeted by Spock and his mother. Sarek chose that moment to come to the balcony rail to look down to observe. He immediately noticed that the female was not overly friendly with his son, but kept the proper distance and respect for him. Perhaps what he sensed through the familial bond while he was here was more on Spock’s side than hers. Still, he thought time will tell T’pring’s mother had made an observation for T’pring and Sarek assured her mother that he would look into it. It could be nothing more than a simple acquaintance forming. He would see. 

Sarek slowly descended the stairs of the second floor and as he reached the bottom step and walked slowly towards his wife and son, Alyce couldn’t help but notice that the apple did not fall from this tree. Both Vulcan males were very noble and regal, but then,..this was S’chn T’Gai. The males were undeniably handsome and stubborn and in their own Vulcan style incredibly hot. Even that got a reaction from Sarek with a raised eyebrow. As Alyce did the salutation and Ta’al, she watched Spock get stiff and ramrod straight. She decided to announce that they were barking up the wrong tree, thinking she was putting the moves on their son and to have him break the childhood bond for her. She projected a thought directly to Sarek, which caught him by surprise.

“You are telepathic,” Sarek announced.   
“Yes, I’m from a telepathic race. I am what you could say a hybrid.”

“A hybrid,...you are half human?” asked Amanda as she linked her other arm to Alyce. 

“Yes ma;am,” Alyce answered as the four of them walked towards where they would be dining.

“Oh please dear, call me Amanda and are you going to keep me in the dark? What is your other half.” Alyce chuckled to herself and paused for effect.

“Your son chose to accept my friendship offer,...I was very honored.”

“No, Alyce,...I was honored you asked me. It is not everyday, a Tal Alphan asks to befriend a Vulcan.” Spock stopped. “Did you just manipulate me in space and time to reveal your true identity?”

“Yes, Spock I did,..I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?” Sarek watched how his son answered the Tal Alphan. It would tell him if there was anything to remind his son about.

“Not in the least. If anything, it illustrated how time and space properly manipulated can have an affirmative outcome. The very thing the three of us were discussing outside today.”

And that’s how the conversation flowed throughout the evening, except during the meal. She knew Sarek still had some trepidation and questions that needed to be answered for him. She willingly told him she would answer any and all questions to satisfy any “misgivings” he may have. Amanda didn’t care, persay. She didn’t like T’pring to begin with. There was something devious about her even at that age of seven she didn’t care for. Sarek knew the clan wanted their child to bond with T’pring for the good of her clan. These types of occasions are what Alyce called “fixed points in time.” Fixed points cannot be changed. They have to occur and cannot be changed or the timeline they are in will shatter. She helped her father over the years fix those that have broken to almost being whole again, but compromises were always made. 

Spock regarded his friend who sat in silence enjoying her food as they ate. He blocked his parents and Alyce as he had a philosophical debate with himself. If he wasn’t bonded, this female would be an excellent choice for him as a mate. She would live as long as he, perhaps have children. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, and started doing mathematical equations.


	4. The Talk

End meal passed uneventfully. Amanda longed to talk with this young woman and would do so once Sarek has his little talk with her. She really felt it was unnecessary since she was introduced as a Tal Alphan/human.

“I would speak with you in my office Alyce,” said Sarek as he and his wife got up. Spock and Alyce got up from the table and as they walked towards Sarek’s office, she turned to Spock.  
//Spock do not be apprehensive. Your father is going to tell me in no uncertain terms that you are spoken for and that all we can ever be is friends.// She walked behind the Ambassador who held his doorway open to her as she stepped through confidently. Sarek motioned for her to sit down and he took his seat behind his desk. 

“I feel like I’ve been called into the headmaster’s office at some private school, because of some perceived indiscretion on my part, Shaille.” Sarek’s eyebrow shot up,...but not without some amusement in his eyes.

“I do not wish to appear to you as an authority figure,...I am not your father, but I am Spock’s and arrangements have been made concerning his future. Tell me,...why did you choose Spock to befriend?”  
Alyce saw that he was trying to understand her wanting to be a friend to his son. Being honest about it would be her best answer.

“I saw Spock at the registration lines at the Academy and to my memory, there has never been a Vulcan to attend this Starfleet institution. I felt he was going to need a friend and quite frankly, I needed one as well. He is the only one on campus I trust implicitly, with the exception of Starfleet themselves to keep my secret. I am from Tal Alpha C, a traveler, and soon to be what the Terrans call a “Time Police”. So I befriended him and we have become associates. He doesn’t have to look for lab partners anymore as he knows he has found one with the same well-ordered mind as he. It has given him the confidence to also work with other species who are at the Academy as well. You would be very proud of his accomplishments and is going to graduate this spring term with highest honors. I of course will also follow in that same line and begin my legacy of a time traveler. By befriending your son, I have learned a great deal about Terrans, and the the rest of the species who are there. But most importantly, Spock has shown me great loyalty in terms of friendship.” She smiled to herself before continuing. “He has even taken the time to show me a much better way of shielding my thoughts, which I find very useful. I of course in this room have lowered my shields because I trust you, shaille.” 

Sarek listened to what she had to say, and was convinced that she was not out to break the bond of his son. It would prove to be an error on her part as well as his son’s to do so. 

“Are you aware my son is promised to another?” It was the only way Sarek could say what he needed to without bringing up the mating cycle. Alyce of course being a time traveler already knew about Vulcan mating cycles and that bonding was the only “civilized” way as Vulcans saw it, to make sure they did not lose a male in the fires. 

“I am aware. Did you know that I am promised as well? Bet my parents when you met them didn’t tell you that. They should have. Even if I wasn’t, I would still respect your son’s promise to another. A Vulcan does not lie, nor does he renege on something that must be. If you were worried that I posed a problem to that promise, rest assured Ambassador, my parents would have hauled me out of the Academy and rushed me off to a marriage bed and later on fulfill my duties as a traveler.”

Sarek’s eyebrows shot way up at Alyce’s frankness, but her point was well made. There was nothing to be concerned about and he basically said so. 

“Then it is alright for me to continue my friendship with Spock.” She got up from her seat as Sarek got up, not realizing she had terminated the conversation. She was so used to winning the debates in lectures, she quite forgot who she was talking to. Sarek still had amusement in his eyes as he rose from his seat. He, although played the role of the listener could not help but think this young woman would indeed become a most notable traveler. 

“I believe Alyce you will prove to be an asset to my son, continue as his friend.” She smiled and walked to the door and then turned around. Her eyebrows knitted and then as if she made a decision she spoke to Sarek. 

“This family,...your clan is going to do great things for Vulcan and for IDIC. It’s getting your planet on board that worries me. You and Spock are going to be leaders in getting along with the rest of the universe, but you first must get along and understand each other first. It is logical, in a way that you both have questions concerning why you think the way you do, but sir,...you must understand that you are both stubborn, you both think you are right and the other is wrong. Compromise, it is the best weapon to defeat those that would seek continued divisiveness among yourselves. Sometimes tradition and staying almost xenophobic is just not what Surak would have wanted for his direct descendants. You have taken the first step by taking a human wife. She has produced for you a wonderful heir. Someone that will command respect and honor as yourself. End your quarrel with him and try to understand his need to be on his own.” She paused briefly while she gauged Sarek and what she was saying to him. “We all come back to the fold sooner or later,...for some us,...sooner for the rest later.” She turned and walked out the door and back to Spock and Amanda who wanted to grill her all about herself and Spock. 

Sarek stayed in the office to contemplate what Alyce said to him, half truth half prophecy. It was something he would have to meditate on, but one thing he was sure of, his son must learn duty and tradition. To follow in his footsteps would be the logical course, but he chose to be illogical. Time, Sarek decided was on his side and that he would have to watch, wait, and see.

Alyce saw Spock and his mother talking in the living area of their quarters and promptly sat down with them. Amanda offered her some Vulcan tea, which Alyce accepted. As Alyce sat and sipped her tea, she projected a message to Spock that his mother was about to ask her all about where we met etc. He responded with that he felt she was most favorable to the two of them being friends. Spock didn’t realize that Alyce would watch over him and whatever crew he served with for the rest of his life. That to have a time traveler as a friend was indeed an honor,...a sort of guardian Angel, but right now all Alyce was considering doing was sipping her tea, and hoping that Sarek who now appeared out of his office to join them out on the balcony where they moved to, before the night bay air filtered in and made it extremely cool,...at least for a Vulcan. 

Spock and his father were still miles apart in their attitudes towards each other, so there was no conversation at least spoken conversation between the two of them. However, Amanda and Alyce chatted away,...Amanda asking if she was named after Alice in Wonderland, to which Alyce replied yes. That launched the women into a long conversation on the book and other works of Lewis Carroll.

“I am surprised with all of your studies and doing what you do with your parents, you have the time to read,” said Amanda as she sipped her tea and watched her husband break off the familial telepathy conversation to listen in on the conversation.

“Well, that’s the thing isn’t it,” answered Alyce. “Being what I am I have all the time in the world. Do I take advantage? No, I would rather learn to budget my time accordingly, which if I am not mistaken we’re going to be late for curfew,...unless you’re staying here Spock.” She got up and thanked Sarek and Amanda for the delicious dinner served. Spock got up and said he had exams tomorrow and would be returning with Alyce. 

“Spock. You are taking exams?” asked Sarek not quite believing that Starfleet would test his son.

“Actually Ambassador, this exam I am giving to the first year cadets in Astrophysics. The professor felt a more logical approach was warranted to give to the cadets. I have been teaching the class this semester as well as take my own classes.”

“You didn’t tell me, not that I could have helped,...but good deal Spock. The first year’s astrophysics class is the same time as an elective class I chose to take. It’s on music history. I find the music of earth most interesting, particularly the classics. Come on Spock we gotta go, we’re late.”

Spock said goodby to his parents and Alyce the same, but decided to have a little fun. She grabbed Spock and pulling him close to her with his look of surprise, she held out her hand and formed a warp bubble in her hand. She knew this would fascinate Sarek to no end as well as Spock. It, by her will expanded to encompass them and then she said nighty-night and they vanished in an instant. Sarek stepped into the area the bubble was just in and could still feel the residue of energy. He looked at his wife who was on the comm unit saying goodnight to Spock. All Sarek could do was say “fascinating.”


	5. Chapter 5

That was an atypical evening for the two cadets. Most of the time they were off doing their own thing or just working at their projects. Alyce hadn’t heard anything from her parents, so she assumed all was well on her end of the galaxy. She thought back to the dinner engagement and subsequent talk she had with Ambassador Sarek. It’s not that she lied to him,...she just didn’t tell him everything. Yes, she was promised to someone, an older Tal Alphan who preferred doing research at home than to roam the quadrants. It was because of Alyce’s wanderlust that he eventually broke the “engagement” so to speak. He felt that she had a lot of growing up to do and that he was not willing to have a wife out in space cavorting around with who knows who and why. Alyce was deemed unreliable and therefore unworthy to become a promised one and then his wife. So he, upon further review, decided to cancel the offer of Alyce’s parents, which was fine for Alyce,...not so much for her parents. She had other things to do,...like patrol the universe, correct timelines, and generally maintain order,...Alyce laughed at herself and her seriousness. Who was she kidding? In a short time, she had made a friend of a Vulcan, made friends with his classmate Jim Kirk, who she felt was going to be connected to Spock for the rest of their lives. 

And so it was, Spock graduated first and was assigned to a science ship, but found his way to the Enterprise under the command of Christopher Pike. Alyce graduated the following term, but found herself on various ships, in various centuries from the 25th, working her way back through the 24th, and then the 23rd, and finally back to present time for her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some time had past,...about eleven or so years, and in that time Jim Kirk became the new captain of the Enterprise and to his delight, his friend known as Mr. Spock was first officer/science officer. Alyce had some free time so she decided to pop in with her rank of Lieutenant and was appalled at the current uniforms for the women. So she first jumped into the Enterprise, into one of the guest quarters and made it her own for the time being, then donned a blue uniform. She looked at herself in the floor length mirror and thought not bad, for a Lieutenant. So she stepped out onto the corridor and ran straight into Dr. McCoy. 

“Oh, excuse me,...Doctor.” Alyce lost her balance and the good doctor grabbed her by the arms and steadied her. He looked at her carefully,...

“Now I know just about every pretty yeoman on this ship and I’ve never met you. You’re new to this ship?” McCoy was looking her up and down, appreciating the woman in front of him. 

“Well of course I’m new to the Enterprise. As a matter of fact, I was looking for Captain James Kirk and his first officer, Mr. Spock? They’re friends of mine.”

“Well darlin’ they’re both havin’ lunch. They’re at the lunchroom. Just go down the corridor and hang a right. You’ll see the lunchroom.” 

“What Doctor,...you’re not coming with me? Certainly a southern gentleman of your charms wouldn’t let poor little ‘ol me get lost?” She loved teasing and flirting with humans. The Doctor was easy to come on to, but she also knew it would look better if she was escorted by a senior officer.

So he escorted her to the lunchroom, where she saw the Captain and first officer deep in discussion about their upcoming mission. Kirk looked over to the movement and thought what a good looking Lieutenant and then upon closer inspection,...

“Spock, isn’t that Alyce?” Spock looked to where Kirk was and his eyebrows went up.

“Yes, Captain. I do believe it is.” His eyes crinkled into what Alyce said was a Vulcan smile, along with a straight line of the lips. 

Kirk got up and waved the Doctor and Lieutenant over and sat down with the Captain and Spock.

“I thought that was you, Alyce. Did you go down the rabbit hole and end up here in Wonderland?” asked Kirk smiling that lopsided smile the crew and women knew him for. 

Meanwhile, over at the opposite end of the room three women were observing the other table with the captain. Lieutenant Uhura, Nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand, were speculating just who the new Lieutenant was and how she knew the Captain. 

“An old girlfriend maybe,” offered Yeoman Rand.

“Nah,” said Uhura. “I’m betting someone from academy days. Although, Mr. Spock seems to be enjoying her company,” she said pointedly at Chapel. Nurse Chapel just made the statement that Spock could have friends for pete’s sake and what’s wrong with that.

Alyce knew she was being talked about. She smiled. 

“Captain, there is something that I must tell you. Jim,...I’m not who you think I am. Granted, I did go to the academy and graduated, but that was for ulterior motives on my part and no, no top secrets to the enemy du jour. Could we go to a private meeting room and bring those three women with us.” The captain looked at Alyce and before he could get a word out, Spock advised that he do as she requested and suggested meeting room #5. They got us from their seats, motioned for the three other women to follow them and headed for the meeting room.

“Ok, what’s this all about?” said a slightly irritated Kirk. 

“It’s quite simple really. I will start by hopefully jogging your memory. Remember all those years ago, when you, Spock and I had the conversation about time and space and I said the minute you screw around with time and space and you don’t know what you’re doing, it would screw you back and it would hurt? You replied that you weren’t sure if there was such a thing as “time police or Tal Alpha C? Remember Jim?” Kirk searched his memory and vaguely remembered the conversation, it was a long time ago.

“I remember quite well, Alyce,” said Spock. She thought //hooray for the Vulcan memory.// 

“Well, it seems you have and your Captain as well as this crew has been mucking about in the past, although it was by accident, and the “time police” do understand that. But they have decided you Jim Kirk are to be watched. Oh, don’t worry I will stay out of your way and quietly correct any problems, you won’t know I’m even around unless I feel like visiting. Oh by the way,...yes I am Tal Alphan and a time police person or a time walker or traveler, nosy budinsky, whatever you want to call me. Go ahead, scan me with your tricorder Dr. McCoy, see whatcha get.”

Alyce looked at Spock and asked if he could still hear her,...he nodded to her in the affirmative. Jim saw the nod and realized Spock knew who she was all along as far back as the Academy. Why he kept it to himself was a mystery, but felt the Vulcan had a good reason. McCoy finished his scan and spoke up.

“Yep, she Tal Alphan and Terran, why Spock she’s another hybrid just like you.”

“Yes, we are but Spock and I are of different races. I am not like Spock in any way except I was not engineered so to speak as he was as a matter of life or death, our only commonality is that we are half and half. He has adopted “Wuh Vulkansu Yut,” I chose to embrace both my likenesses and differences. Fortunately, my differences aren’t so pronounced that I have to suppress them. Humans and Tal Alphans are very compatible, as we are with Vulcans. I think we are compatible with most species except those who are extremely war-like.” Alyce got up and stretched, walked by Spock and promptly winked at him, who lifted an eyebrow and that look he gave when he disapproved of a show of emotion. Alyce rolled her eyes.

“Alyce, why did you have everyone here with your little announcement,” asked Kirk, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer. Alyce turned around and calmly said to the Captain.

“Because I may show up when you least expect it, Captain. I don’t travel by a ship unless you happen to be going in the same direction as I. It saves me from using my energy and in exchange I can show you how to maximize your warp drive for peak efficiency, without blowing yourselves to smithereens. Most of the time the starships don’t need my tender ministrations because they have a good chief engineer as you do,...but it never hurts to look. That’s how we pay our way and I would prefer that your senior staff knew who I was and not some alien out to takeover the Enterprise. It makes for less surprises and questions.” 

Kirk had to agree and for the next two solar days, Alyce familiarized herself with the Enterprise and it’s workings before having to leave for another mission. She was on the observation deck when Spock found her looking out.

“You are leaving Alyce,” he said with hands behind his back. 

“Yes, I have another mission to get to, the Enterprise was going the same way and now I can go without using up my energy.” Spock walked with her as she looked at the stars. 

“You are no longer bonded, Spock?” Alyce asked him suddenly. He stopped and looked down at her.

“No, I am not, why do you ask? “

“Are you satisfied with that outcome?” she continued.

“Are you satisfied with yours?” he returned. “I know you are not promised to anyone and have known since that dinner at the embassy. Why did you not tell me?”

“Because your father wanted to make sure your bonding ceremony when you reached your time would go off without a hitch. Apparently, he felt I was a hindrance. I was tempting you by being your friend.” Alyce looked back out into the void of space. Spock stepped closer to Alyce and did something he would never do, he touched her hand with two fingers. She felt the connection almost immediately and looked at Spock who in his bland face, raised his eyebrow and asked her,...

“And were you tempted to become more to me than just a friend?” She took a deep breath and answered Spock the only way she could.

“If I was,...or if I am,...our lives are going in two different directions. There are things that you will do and things that I have to do,...but I will always be your friend, Spock. At least I am that and I will always look out for you, even when you don’t expect it, you will know it’s me.” Alyce on a whim and after checking to make sure no one saw, she went on her tiptoes and kissed Spock on the cheek. 

“I care about you, and no matter where you are and what happens to you, I will find you, and bring you home.” She left him by backing up and then with a smile she said “Gotta go dear friend,” and with that she disappeared just as Kirk and McCoy walked into the observation deck. 

“Spock, you look like you lost your best friend. Did Alyce leave?” asked McCoy. Spock put his hands behind his back and then turned towards the two men and answered the question.

“Alyce has left,...but I somehow feel she will be back sometime in the future.” The three men then walked to the nearest lift and went to their stations on the bridge. Alyce went to the 24th century.


	6. Chapter 6

Spock was correct in his prediction that Alyce would be back. Usually it had to do with time trips, corrections but nothing too extreme. Years went by, and their lives flourished. Spock tried to wash his emotions out with the Kohlinar and failed, tried to meld with V’ger and for a while his emotions were front and center. People came and went on the Enterprise. Chapel left, and worked in OPs. Yeoman Rand was promoted and also worked in OPs, Lieutenant Uhura became Commander Uhura in communications and Spock became Captain Spock and trained crews for starships. Jim Kirk became Admiral Kirk and a very unhappy man. His first best destiny was that of a starship captain. Alyce stopped by his penthouse the night the senior staff were there to mourn the loss of two of their dear friends. 

Alyce popped in and grabbed a glass of whatever they were drinking and searched the small group for McCoy and Spock. With clarity of a Vulcan she saw through their eyes what happened. Spock died saving the ship and McCoy suffered a massive breakdown. 

“Isn’t there anything you can do, Alyce. Can’t you go back in time and bring Spock forward?” Admiral Kirk asked her as she sunk to chair, unwilling to believe that Spock was dead. Where the hell was she? Tears came freely from her eyes and she looked up into Kirk’s face. She whispered to him.

“It’s a fixed point in time. I cannot change it. I should have been here instead of where I was,... I could have helped him, slowed time down so that you could get away, but no it’s a fixed point in the timeline and you can’t change them.” She looked at the door and said “You have company. I will go.” 

“No stay, Alyce,” said Kirk. Of course he was surprised to see Sarek at his door and the mild tongue lashing he got from him. But with a mind meld they found out that Spock did not pass his katra to Jim. Alyce remained out of sight to Sarek. But Kirk brought up a very valid point. Spock would have melded with someone because he knew how dangerous going into the chamber would be,...it would mean his life. And so, Alyce projected the idea to check the mission tapes to Kirk and together he and Sarek looked at the footage of what happened and saw Spock meld with Dr. McCoy. She then went to the next room to talk with the rest of the crew and said she would help as much as she could but they needed to get Spock’s body back to Vulcan ASAP. 

Sarek left after a plan was made to get both McCoy and the body of Spock to Vulcan. Alyce purposely held time up while they broke McCoy out of jail and then helped them as they beamed aboard the Enterprise and stole it. Dr. McCoy was surprised to see her there on the bridge.

“Alyce,” questioned McCoy, “why are you here?” His eyebrow arched characteristically for Spock.

“Because my two friends are in need of my expertise in time manipulation,...and because I have to go to Vulcan and justify why I wasn’t there to help Spock. Sarek needs an explanation and quite frankly,...I don’t know what to tell him. I don’t know what to tell Amanda. I should have been there to help,...at least to slow down time or somehow not have Spock go into the chamber, but it’s a fixed point. I can’t change it, I can only influence the results.” She sat down at the seat next to where Dr. McCoy was at. 

“Alyce, you said there was nothing you could do, you can’t be in two places at once. What is the logic in blaming yourself?” asked the man with McCoy’s voice, and Spock’s spirit. She looked at the man and saw both in one body, each trying to make sense of their surroundings and waiting for her answer. Steepling her fingers she said that there is no logic when it concerns her friends.

“Gentlemen,....” she purposely said this loud enough so everyone could hear on the bridge, “there will be times when I will be called to help each and everyone of you. Oh you won’t ask for it, you won’t even expect it, I’ll either just show up or just be there in the background, but you’ll know it’s me. It’s not everyday you have the friendship and admiration of a traveler. But the Vulcans, who have known about us long before Terrans had warp drive capabilities cherish the “friendship” my species and they have cultivated. To let this happen especially to an heir of Surak, is in my opinion unconscionable. But to “blame” myself for what happened is not only illogical, it defies freedom of choice. Spock chose to do what he did because it was the logical thing to do to save the ship and the crew.” 

“Captain, we’re coming up to Vulcan,” said Sulu.  
“Ah, my jumping off point. I will say until we meet again here on Vulcan. Be careful, Jim.” Admiral Kirk got a kiss on the cheek from Alyce and a fond wave goodbye to the rest of the crew on the bridge, but to Dr. McCoy, the keeper of the Katra, she embraced him and gave him a kiss that started out as a peck on the lips, deepened into something much more and when they finished, Alyce looked at the doctor who had mischief in his eyes and then clearly in Spock’s voice said “fascinating,” and touched his lips and raised eyebrows.

“Doctor???” 

“Sorry, but I had an overwhelming need to find out what it would be like to kiss you thoroughly.” The doctor smiled, but Alyce had a feeling it was also Spock trying to reach out to her.

“Indeed,...” smiled Alyce. She backed away and then said “Admiral,” and warped out of existence on the bridge and reappeared at the great halls of Vulcan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarek had nothing to say to Alyce. He had nothing to say to anyone. All he wanted was the return of Spock and hopefully reinfuse his son’s katra back to him. That was accomplished. As they all watched the Klingon War Bird land, Alyce turned away and tried to leave, but was stopped by Sarek. 

“Where are you going?” Alyce turned towards him, unsure of just what to say. It was obvious to her that he was still blaming her for not doing more than she did. But Sarek’s eyes did not look cold,...he looked tired. 

“I thought my services were no longer needed now that Spock’s body has been delivered to Vulcan.” She once again made an effort to turn and walk away.

“On the contrary, traveler. Your services are very much needed. This ceremony will take longer time than expected,...I would ask you to stay and keep watch of time.” She smiled slightly, inhaled and exhaled as if to compensate for the thin atmosphere. 

“Sarek,” Alyce asked as they proceeded up the steps of Mt. Selaya. “What do you want me to say? Of course I will stay to make sure time is managed, but what is it you want me to say or declare to you? My feelings towards Spock? The reason I was not there to prevent this from happening in the first place? Granted it is a fixed point in time and nothing I could do one way or the other could prevent his death. The one thing I can do however, is influence the events that are happening,...the now. That will logically influence the future.”  
Sarek pondered on what she said and with a small uptick of a smile, he answered her.

“It is all I can ask of you and your answer provided me with the answers I needed. For the record Alyce, I was never displeased with your actions,...you did your duty to the satisfaction of your species. I was,...uncertain logically as to where you fit in with my son and I believe I now understand the friendship you both have for each other.”  
And so they climbed the rest of the way to the plateau of Mt. Selaya. On the horizon the nearby volcanoes of Vulcan were smoking or spewing forth smoke and ash as if in concurrence of what was about to happen, the reinfusion of Spock’s soul to his body, a ritual that has not been performed since before the “Awakening.” And it was done, with a little bit of a time slow down to make sure all had been restored to Spock and McCoy was himself. It took all of a Vulcan day and night. At dawn, the high priestess left, the two men involved were helped up off their slabs. McCoy said to Jim he was alright. He looked at Alyce and winked at her,...she put her head down and smiled. But Spock brushed by her, unaware of who she was, or for that matter who anyone was. Until he stopped and talked with Jim and slowly became aware. He then looked over the crew, Saavik in particular, and then with the rest of the crew he slowly recognized them. Alyce thought she may have lost Spock and turned to leave, but she heard a soft voice call to her.

“Your name,...is Alyce." It was Spock. She turned to him and he was still touching his lips as if remembering the kiss he experienced while being in McCoy’s mind. 

“I am here, Spock.”

“You are my friend,...a traveler. My father told me you helped save me. Why would you do this?” 

“You said it best, Spock. I am your friend. I will always watch out for you as best as I can.” He thought about that briefly and then asked if as friends, did they always touch lips. She chuckled and said “no, not always,...but it isn’t always necessary. It is a form of recognition and affection for that friend.” He pondered what she said, then pulled up his hood and walked away. The crew gathered around her and chatted. The Admiral thanked her for her help in everything. Alyce just said all part of my service and then bid them a farewell until they meet again. She then warped out of existence to her next mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I have not been quicker with updates and chapters. My health has turned up-side-down and is requiring me to have a lot of doctor and hospital appointments. Not to worry though, it is okay. I will finish this story because I have a few more to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please forgive my tardiness of updating. I must get it together in my mind first (of course that helps sometimes, lol), and I have another storyline plot I am working on hard copy first. Sheesh!! I wanted to get that done for Christmas, well maybe by New Year's. I also want to revisit one of my fictions with a sequel,...maybe. In short, I have a lot more ideas. 
> 
> LLAP

Her next mission was to watch over them and to help them in case they needed extra guidance in time travel to the past, late 20th Century, which went very well until they came back and Alyce gave them the necessary boost in power to make the break away back to the 23rd. It all went well, the whales were let loose and answered the probe, which left promptly and returned power back to the outposts and ships it took from. But then the inquiry, the possible court martial. Alyce gave private testimony as to the character of these men and women of the Enterprise, the loyalty to their friends and to Starfleet. When they were formally charged, the President said that Spock was not under indictment to which Spock stated he stands with his crewmates. Kirk was busted down to Captain and given command of a new Starship called the Enterprise-A. The Klingons were not happy,...but the crew was. 

There was a hiatus of watching the crew of the Enterprise. It seems they were staying out of trouble and Alyce journeyed to the next century,...and another Enterprise, the D, under the command of one Jean-Luc Picard. Perhaps it was that she loved Kirk’s command style, but this Picard person, was too much of a diplomat. She watched him from afar and then decided to come aboard,...until she saw the Continuum. She then decided that she would only get involved with this Enterprise when the Continuum was not around. So Alyce slipped back to the 23rd. Things did not seem well in the cosmos, especially with the Enterprise. They tried to initiate D’tante in space with the Klingons which erupted into an assassination plot of the High Chancellor and Kirk and McCoy were tried and found guilty in a Klingon court of law. Spock was left in command of the Enterprise, while Kirk and McCoy were on the Klingon prison planet, going to dig their lives in ore. Valeris meanwhile was leading an investigation of who assassinated the High Chancellor. Alyce appeared on the bridge fully aware of what had transpired. Captain Spock, who she hadn’t seen in a long while had aged a little. He was studying the tapes of what happened in the Klingon court, when he heard Alyce softly say, 

“It was rigged, and not by just the Klingons.” Spock looked up to where the whisper came from and raised an eyebrow.

“And how do you know this?” Spock’s eyes betrayed emotions and was gratified to see his friend again.

“Spock, if it were just the Klingons, they would have found them guilty and taken them out to their courtyard and killed them, cut off their heads and hang them on a pole, record the death sentence, and sent to the Federation as their answer to peace. Even though Kronos blew up. This is bigger than you realize,...much bigger and this is all I can tell you. I have been forbidden to help or assist. This is another fixed point in time.” Spock knitted his eyebrows. He moved closer to Alyce and whispered in her ear.

“I appreciate any help you may give,...even your presence is calming, traveler.” 

She wondered why he called her traveler and not her name, when Valeris came to the bridge. She is Vulcan and therefore knows about travelers. Yet Valeris pointed a phaser at Alyce and demanded to know who she was. Alyce smiled and looked at Spock. 

“Your protege?” He put his hands behind his back and stood ramrod straight. “Uh huh,” she smiled and cleared her throat.

“Vulcan, you are not aware of travelers,...the time police?” Alyce had an amused look on her face. “Most Vulcans and species who have warp drive capabilities know of us as we use them as our shuttle service. You don’t need to point a phaser at me.”

“Indeed, Lieutenant. I have known this traveler since my days at the Academy.” Valeris dropped her phaser and raised her eyebrow. 

“I was not aware you had such an old friend, Captain.” The dig did not go unnoticed. Alyce chuckled and then noticed Commander Sulu was not at the helm. She saw Commander Chekov and Uhura quickly moved over to them.

“Where’s Sulu,” Alyce asked. 

“Oh he was promoted to Captain and is now in command of the Excelsior. Janice Rand is on board there as well,” said Uhura. 

“The Excelsior,...mmmm,” said Alyce as the three of them looked over at Spock and Valeris, who was being uncomfortably close to Spock, looking up at him with what Alyce liked to say was “come bed me” eyes. Alyce looked down and tried to stifle her laughter welling up from within. She took a quick deep breath to center herself and looked back up into Spock’s stare, with a raised eyebrow. 

//Tell me, Spock,...if I stared at you in that manner, what would you have done?// He heard her speak and she saw the faintest tinge of green start about his ear tips, just enough for those who knew where to look would find the color change. Alyce moved back over to Spock and whispered something just loud enough for him to hear and Valeris. 

“Be careful, Spock. The enemy is within and without, and where you least expect it.” Again Spock’s eyes caught the meaning of her words and narrowed a bit with an imperceptible nod to Alyce. “I must leave. Where is the Excelsior located?”

“I believe it is returning from deep space,” stated Valeris. “But, you will not be able to see the Excelsior as we are here and they are very far away, almost to the Delta quadrant. We cannot take you there.” Alyce looked at Valeris and shook her head and then looked at Spock. 

“Are you sure she’s Vulcan,” asked Alyce as she pointed her thumb towards Valeris, very much like Captain Kirk would do. It reminded him he had to get going with his own plans. 

“Indeed,...step back Lieutenant and watch why Vulcans and Tal Alphans have shared a common kinship of being acquaintances in the galaxy.”

“Quite right. For example,...we are a telepathic race, whereas Vulcans are,...but more are touch-telepaths, few are strong telepaths, with the exception of Captain Spock, who is very strong,...but then you would know that wouldn’t you.” 

She looked straight at Valeris who was about to answer and caught herself just in time. They had never melded. Valeris gave Alyce an imperious look and Alyce in turn smirked at Spock who quietly but pointedly spoke Alyce’s name in sort of a warning,...and he was right, not here on the bridge, not in front of his bridge staff.

“I must leave or I will surely get myself into trouble. Do you have coordinates for the Excelsior location,” she asked. Chekov came up with them and gave them to Alyce. She stepped back and as she formed a warp ball in her hand and then proceeded to grow it so it would encompass her, she told Spock telepathically her plan and that’s where she would be and she will guide Captain Sulu to his destiny. Again, Spock nodded to her, and as she phased out of existence, he watched Valeris watch with bulging eyes of surprise. 

//She is Vulcan,// he thought. //How is it she would find that surprising,...she reacted to Alyce’s leaving as a person with emotions would.//

They continued their investigation aboard the Enterprise, but Alyce found her way to the bridge of the Excelsior, on Beta shift, so no one knew who she was, and as security held her at bay with phasers drawn, she demanded that they wake the Captain. Now at the doors of Captain Sulu’s quarters they initiated the comm and told the Captain that the intruder wanted to speak to him. Sulu at the time, was having a lovely evening with his lady fair Janice Rand. He had waited for her to come to him as he was head over heels for her and finally she left OPs and got herself on the Excelsior as Chief communications officer. She came to realize that Kirk was never going to be hers, much like Chapel knew Spock would always be a friend. So Janice hid in their bedroom while Sulu swearing in an old Asian dialect, quickly put a robe on and opened his door.

He stood at the door and looked into the eyes of Alyce as she bowed and gave greetings to him and congratulations on his promotion in the same dialect. 

“Alyce, from Wonderland. I had no idea you were nearby.” He looked at his security officers. “Take off those cuffs and put away the phasers. This is Alyce. She’s a traveler and is welcome on this ship. She can go anywhere she pleases. Come in Alyce. I suspect you know what has been going on.” Sulu waved her in and then promptly shut the door. Janice came out of the bedroom and was completely surprised to see Alyce standing there, just as Alyce was mildly surprised to see Janice.

“Well, things are moving along quite nicely, I see,” Alyce remarked. “It’s about time,” she remarked. Jan blushed and then got the hot water going to brew some tea. Alyce sat down with Hikaru in the dining area and Jan served them tea. While explaining what was going on and what Spock had in mind for a rescue plan, and how she was forbidden to help the Enterprise and their crew, what is about to happen has to happen. 

“However, they said nothing about guiding the Excelsior and her Captain and crew.” Jan got a worried look on her face. “Don’t worry, Jan. I will keep this ship and crew safe, but you need to acknowledge to Captain Spock the meeting is at Khitomer Then proceed like a bat out of hell to back him up. If he should ask how you came by your information, just tell him you have friends in high places. He will get the gist. Despite his current choice of “protege”, he’s rather a clever Vulcan.” Jan and Hikaro looked at each other and knew what she was saying. They had heard rumors that Spock was besotted with the Vulcan Valeris. Captain Sulu got on the comm and said he was coming to the bridge. He quickly put his uniform back on and asked Jan to come later on. Before he left, he told Alyce that quarters would be assigned to her and how happy and honored he is to carry a traveler, his first one. Alyce smiled and said thankyou. Then she turned her attentions to Jan.

“Don’t worry, Jan. I am not the peria everyone thinks we are. The pushers of doom. That part the species of this universe do for themselves, it’s up to us to help them see the error of their ways and to help correct the timeline as best we can. The Enterprise has been a challenge to say the least and not because I have two dear friends on that ship,...three now that Mc Coy carried his soul. He knows more about me than I realized.” 

Captain Sulu came on the comm and asked to speak to Alyce. He stated that she has a communication from the Enterprise. 

“Mind if I take it in here, Captain?”  
“Not at all, if you send my communications officer to the bridge, please.” Jan got the hint and also dressed in uniform and waved bye-bye to Alyce. The captain of the Excelsior then switched the comm to the Captain of the Enterprise. It was a disheveled Captain Kirk and an equally disheveled Dr. McCoy. 

“Well, this is good news, Captain, Doctor. The rescue was a success.”

“Alyce,...” Kirk began. “You told Spock you could not help in this situation? Why?” Alyce began to speak but saw or felt Spock’s anger,...not at her, but they found out who the traitor was on the ship. 

“Captain, my hands were tied by the travelers counsel. I was forbidden to help you on the Enterprise. I was not, however forbidden to help anyone else. I chose the Excelsior. Did Spock get the message I sent?”

“Yes, I did,” interjected Spock, but he was in no mood to speak. He had in his grip the traitor, who had just spilled her guts to Spock in an unsolicited mindmeld. 

“Then there is no time to lose. I will get the Excelsior to the appointed place. You Captain, take very good care of yourselves. It’s not over yet and that’s all that I can say. Alyce, the traveler, out.”

Alyce then left the Captain’s quarters and made her way to the bridge and asked the Captain how long before they arrived at Khitomer. The time of course was too long for them to arrive to help, so Alyce did her thing and transported the Excelsior to where they were within the time range to be of help to the Enterprise. Once the assassination attempt way squashed and all the traitors were captured, the crew of the Enterprise, were accommodated as well as those of the Excelsior. Spock wanted to speak to Alyce, but Captain Sulu informed him she had left for the 24th century. It was the last she saw of Spock and Kirk and the rest. She spent much of her time with the Enterprise D and Captain Jean-Luc Picard and his crew, until they no longer needed help. But she had to leave. She received a request for help from Fleet Admiral Sulu. 

“Duty calls, Captain. Btw, you should take the promotion of Admiral, stand down and become headmaster at the Academy. You and Beverly could then marry and start that family.” Picard looked at her eyes open and asked if she spoke to Beverly. 

“You forget who you’re dealing with, Captain, a traveler who tells the truth. And now,...” she snapped her fingers and was gone with laughter. She finally caught this captain of the Enterprise by surprise. Of course, it wasn’t hard to figure out he had been in love with Beverly Crusher since they remet on the ship.

She materialized on the fleet Admiral’s ship the Fujiyama a class Tritan starship, had the Galaxy class dwarfed, but then this is the fleet admirals.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,...I'm back. I have been sick, but better now. It's amazing how antibiotics and strong drugs (chemotherapy), make your brain not be creative. In any case,...I am here. I want to finish this because there is an anniversary I wish to honor. LLAP

Alyce materialized on the fleet Admiral’s ship the Fujiyama, a class Tritan starship. It had the Galaxy class dwarfed, but then this is the fleet admirals. Alyce walked purposely towards the Admiral's ready room and waited for the first officer of the bridge to announce her arrival. The doors swished opened and behind the desk was a graying Admiral Sulu, looking at something on the puter panel. He looked up and smiled, seeing the traveler once again. They had both aged, she even more so, but this is what happens unfortunately to time travelers who actively move around,...take their jobs seriously. 

“I am pleased you could find the time to see me,”remarked the Admiral, as he waited until the crewman left. “There is a problem of great importance, a sudden shift of time itself,” said Sulu as he poured Alyce a cup of tea. She was surprised they could feel the shift, but it deserved an explanation,...she was also happy he still preferred his tea brewed and not replicated. This new Titan class had the latest in technology. Great strides have been made with using transporter technology to create actual replication of what you would like, from clothing, to food, to halodeck programming, to if one knew how to use the transporter buffers correctly with some DNA,.... a person. 

“Admiral,...have you had any ships around or near Romulus?” asked Alyce. Sulu winced a bit and then looked at his computer screen to bring up the deployment records. He said there were none officially there or near.

“Officially,” queried Alyce. She was hoping against hope he would not verify the rumours going around the Federation, Vulcan and the Travelers. 

“There is the disappearance of Ambassador Spock. We have no idea where he was when the their sun went nova and created a black hole, devouring Romulus. We were hoping you might know where he is,...if he still is.” 

Alyce looked down at the floor hoping to hide her wincing in pain. She was hoping the Federation knew something of his whereabouts and apparently they did not. She just could not believe he was gone,...unless he was drawn into the black hole. A new timeline was formed on the other side of the hole. Something that the travelers have been examining, wondering if it should be allowed to exist. Alyce volunteered to explore it. 

She told Admiral Sulu of that plan. It could be that Spock in his efforts to inject the Romulan sun with the red matter, may have gotten caught up in the explosion and was drawn into the black hole. 

“I need to find him. His absence in this timeline is noticeable. I don’t believe he’s dead. If anything he might be caught in the Nexxus, which wouldn’t be the worst thing, but not necessarily the best thing. It’s hard to get out of there without the help of a traveler. If he isn’t there, then there is the possibility that he’s in the newly created timeline. We cannot destroy it, it has become a fixed point. If you know anything about quantum physics, time/space/dimension/and reality can coexist with a fine line separating them. What we have to see is if this is a twin timeline. If that is the case,...we could classify it as a mirror universe. They already exist. But my priority is to explore the new timeline and to find Spock.”

“Alyce,...” asked Admiral Sulu carefully, “were there any survivors of Romulus?” 

“Oh yes,” answered Alyce. “Not many, but enough Romulans to want to reunify with Vulcan, provided the high counsel will allow them to settle in the northlands. I think that would be a good place for them. Spock would be very pleased. Those that were against Sarek and Spock have been routed out and Talshia has been mercifully done as their punishment. Vulcan is shifting again, but going towards a more democratic rule of law with Surak. They need Spock. Sarek is gone, his own wife poisoned him to make it look like Bandaii Syndrome. Sarek was tested genetically and absolutely no disease was found in him, but a poison that mimics the syndrome was within his blood.” Alyce got up, sighed and put her teacup down. 

“Saavik was also poisoning Spock. For some reason, she felt anger towards him. They never bonded, he did not wish to marry her, but she had his son. I managed to get him away and to the Embassy in San Francisco. Silek is with Dr. Chapel and McCoy long before any of this happened. Christine genetically tested Silek as well. He’s fine. The spitting image of Spock. He needs his father.” 

“They’re taking care of Spock’s son?” queried Sulu. He started to laugh. "Imagine that child being taken care of by an old curmugeon and the woman who had the secret love for Spock that no one was supposed to know about, but everyone did." 

Alyce cocked her head. "She was not the only one. but we chose to remain very good and close friends. Spock and I. He had his life and I had mine, that included his son. Silek met me a few times, he knows who and what I am. He’s hoping I will find Spock. So I gotta go.” She got up and swayed a tiny bit,...Sulu came out from behind his desk to catch her. "It's okay, Hikaro. I've, been jumping around from timeline to timeline, to new dimensions and back. I'm a bit tired, but I still gotta go." He rubbed her shoulders and nodded to her

“Good hunting, traveler.” Alyce looked at him, nodded and winked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alyce was in San Francisco at Starfleet Headquarters,...but this was in a different timeline. Everything was the same,...yet different. Everyone was new and,...”young,” she thought. She saw the young Captain Kirk and the Mr. Spock running into Starfleet headquarters and so she decided to pop in as well. She was up on the mezzanine looking down, watching Kirk get promoted to Captain and take over command of the Enterprise. 

//It was all so different in our timeline and itdoesn't matter which one is correct,// Alyce thought. She looked across the way and saw a Vulcan, somewhat older,... looking down over the mezzanine railing, with what she thought was pride,...or perhaps reminiscing about an age gone by. She slowly and quietly walked over to this Vulcan and knew she had at last found him, none the worse for wear. He said something about “all ahead ¼ thrusters.” She couldn’t help but acknowledge the standard order.

“Aye Captain, all ahead one quarter,...” The elder Spock turned slowly to face a voice from his past, not quite believing it could be,... at first thinking an apparition, a ghost. She was decked out in her traveler robes and looking at Spock fondly.

“Hello Ambassador,” she said. “I told you a long time ago, I would always find you and bring you home.” 

“Home,"asked Spock. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Home.” She walked up to Spock and cupped his face. He exhaled deeply and leaned into her hand. "I would never leave you alone and perhaps lost without your friends,...without me."

“I am old, Alyce.” The ambassador looked down, but still kept his face attached to her hand. He could read her and the immense feelings she was conveying to him, the great affection and something else he couldn't quite make out. 

“Oh?” Alyce chuckled. “Since when do you have to be a certain age to go home?” She watched him blush green and then looked back at her with eyes that crinkled, his Vulcan smile. He found his own hand to cup her face and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“I have always wanted you to choose to be with me,” Spock said looking up and off into some foggy memory conjured in his mind, “but you said our lives were going in different directions which was a logical reason. Now my planet is gone, my son, the woman who bore him for me that I could not bond with,... my katra would not accept her and she became angry.” 

“Spock,...in our timeline, things are a lot different. I got your son out of the way long before this all happened. Silek is with Dr. McCoy and Christine. Your father, unfortunately is dead, but not of Bendaii Syndrome." She motioned for him to move to a bench away from the railing so that she could continue to explain. "He was poisoned systematically by Perrin. She was working for those on Vulcan who never forgave Sarek for bending the philosophies of Surak to suit his purpose. To them, he was a traitor to Vulcan, and the purity of its culture, just as they thought you were,...as Saavik did, as they did of Amanda. They did nothing about Amanda as what was done was done, but this group of Vulcans took Saavik’s mind and brainwashed it against you,... your own ward. Fortunately, you being spirited away to this timeline and dimension was fortuitous, but as deadly. It is why you must come back with me. No wonder your katra would not accept her. You subconsciously knew there was something wrong." 

Spock gave a non smile and agreed with Alyce. "I had the wrong woman. You were the one my soul cried out for, Saavik and unfortunately Christine were just a means to an end, or rather,..." as he pushed his hands into his lap, " a continuation of my existence." He never felt comfortable with Perrin,... her venomous speeches against him, he was somewhat like Sybok being tossed out of the family. Spock was about to say something when the newly promoted Captain Kirk rushed up the mezzanine stairs along with the young Spock and stopped dead in their tracks. This younger version of their Kirk was to say the least extremely fond of the elder Vulcan, but was a little surprised as both he and his new first officer observed the elder fondly looking into the eyes of another older woman,...with fingers touching in almost an intimate gesture of ever so gently rubbing. 

“Who’da thought it, Spock,” Kirk whispered, “he’s got a main squeeze.” 

Alyce quietly chuckled and whispered to the ambassador, when he realized who the company was, became ramrod straight,...but still kept fingers touching hers. She started to outright laugh and then greeted the young men. 

“I’m Alyce, a traveler from Tal-Alpha-C. Terrans are slowly finding out about us,” she paused as she knew the loss of the planet Vulcan was still felt. “But Vulcans have long known about us, Captain Kirk.” She got up and shook his hand. She then lifted her hand in the ta’al. “Peace,...long life to you. I grieve with thee.” 

Younger Spock took a deep inhale and then exhaled, but before he could ask, Alyce had most of his answers.

“Spock, we travelers have been working on trying to stabilize this timeline. So far, in order for stability to maintain, Vulcan has to remain gone. We have established this as a “Mirror Universe,” alike and yet not alike and we have other problems to consider right now. May we beam up to the Enterprise?" The Captain said of course and pulled out his comm to authorize a beam-up. When they came aboard, Ambassador Sarek was waiting for them. He was greiving although you wouldn't know it for his beloved wife, but Alyce knew, just as she could feel the grief and guilt young Spock felt. 

“Gentlemen, I had the good fortune to have known Amanda Grayson in my timeline. Loosing her during transport was not supposed to happen and created a lot of this destabilization. There are too many cracks to this timeline that have to be fixed and healed. That is my job to do. That is what we of Tal Alpha C have been doing and we are nearly done. Unfortunately, once we leave, you will go on as we were never here and I must take Ambassador Spock back with me. For him as well as myself to remain here will make our lives very short-lived because there is already a Spock here in this timeline. There is another me somewhere as well, although if I were a pure Tal Alphan, it would not bother me. But in this timeline, being a duplicate and a hybrid, it's fatal for one of us. We must go back. Vulcan here must remain destroyed, but in our timeline the planet is there, but Romulus was destroyed. We managed to save most of the Romulans who wanted reunification. They are currently relocated on one of the satellites of Vulcan and on Vulcan itself. I am telling you this, not to influence your future,...but to lead up to why I asked you to bring some DNA of your wife, Amanda Grayson.” 

“Yes,” replied Ambassador Sarek. “I granted your illogical request. My wife is dead. She was lost in the transporter beam, pulled away by the gravity of Vulcan going into the black hole.” Alyce saw and felt the anguish of this man and of his sons. Although Ambassador Spock knew that his mother had passed of illness and old age, he couldn’t help but feel emotional stress at the thought of losing his mother again.

“Ambassador, your wife is not dead. She’s in transporter stasis. No one bothered to look through the transporter buffers during beam-up. If they had, they would have seen something extra hovering around in the pattern buffers, trying to form,... Amanda.” 

"Forgive me," whispered Ambassador Spock to Alyce, "They do not have that technology yet. It doesn't appear until,..."

"The 24th century. Yes, I know." Alyce blushed a pink color and then smiled. "I took a look at their transporter theories and formulas and found out that's the next modification. Besides," she said with a whimsical look at Spock, "did you not tell this Scotty about site to site transport while in motion and give him the formula?" The Ambassador opened and closed his mouth, raised an eyebrow and gave her a non smile. She motioned for everyone to move across the room and then with the DNA sample, explained one more time to Scotty what to do and as it made sense to his engineering mind, he slowly engaged the transporter with the coordinates from the pattern buffers, as well as an infusion of DNA needed to make the person form up tightly. She saw Amanda Grayson form up with her arms outreached to either Spock or Sarek. Once the transporter was done, Amanda looked around and looked at Alyce. 

“What happened? Sarek and Spock?” She stepped off the stage of the transporter in a state of confusion, very fearful as in her mind, she just witnessed the destruction of Vulcan and everything they knew. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sarek and her son Spock and someone who looked like an older version of her son. Sarek quietly came up to Amanda, and as she offered her two fingers, he did something very human,...he embraced her in front of an audience and softly whispered his wife’s name and made some very human declarations in the Vulcan language. The only people in the room that understood Vulcan were three, two being Vulcan and the traveler, who understood all,...and all raised an eyebrow,...but said nothing else. Nothing else needed to be said. Alyce moved over to Ambassador Spock and with very little movement found his right hand and offered her two fingers to him, which he took as he looked at her with great affection showing in his eyes.

“Careful,” she teased, “Your human side is showing,” she continued. 

“Let it,” he growled softly back at her, “Ashayam, we have waited so long, must we wait longer."

“Indeed,” she replied to him softly, “then you will come back with me to our timeline?” He nodded in the affirmative. 

“Good. Vulcan has need of thee and will be very surprised to see you again. Your Uncle has taken over the responsibilities of the clan and counsel seat. It will be up to you to negotiate with the matriarch and Silek what your position will be. I will be there as your witness.” 

“Not as my wife,” Spock queried. 

“No, as your friend and traveler, who risked her life to bring back an heir to clan Sch’n T’Gai. Most of the rebels have been dispatched. We have been thorough T’Pau and the high counsel. You and I have much to discuss,....but I think we should go back to earth and perhaps talk there. I have a place there and I will give you dinner and begin to soothe your troubled and confused mind. Besides,....I have a surprise for you.”

“Sarek of New Vulcan, head of clan Sch’n T’Gai. I give you back your wife and Spock your mother. She was not meant to die this soon. Ambassador Spock and I are leaving to go back to our timeline, to our dimension, our reality.” 

Jim Kirk had been silent the whole time. He was very fond of the Elder and was hoping he would stay in this time to at least help with the reforming of Vulcan society. 

“We can’t persuade you to stay at least for a little while,” asked the young Captain, determined to have at least some of their time. Alyce was about to answer, when Mr. Spock, Kirk’s first officer spoke up.

“Captain, the traveler has given me and my father my mother back, if the Elder Spock has family in his time, do you not think he would wish to have a similar reunion?”

“I know, Spock, but you heard her state that once they leave we will go on as if they didn’t happen, that Elder Spock didn’t happen. I can’t accept that,....I won’t accept that. Without him, I would have perished on that frozen wasteland you marooned me on. Without him, a lot of this wouldn’t be.” 

"Captain," said the Ambassador, "without me none of this would have even occurred. I have been the cause of the demise of your home world and yet I am also the cause of more positive occurances, like the founding of New Vulcan with our father. I believe I have done quite enough. But I do not think you will forget us and someday, you may find out how to transcend time and space and visit. Stranger things have happened." 

“Captain Kirk.” A quiet voice spoke, a voice both Spocks have not heard in a long time. Amanda, along with Sarek moved over to where the group discussion was going on. Elder Spock, upon hearing his mother once again, quietly waited for her to speak. His eyes crinkled with affection for both parents. He actually got along with this Sarek. 

“I know I haven’t the right to request this, after just coming out of transporter “moth balls,” but could you at least stay for endmeal and leave in the morning? It could give us time to get used to this new reality and you can prepare yourselves for your journey. Captain, with all the logs and documents that haven’t been lost, we will not so easily forget Elder Spock. In essence, a descendant of Surak has shaped the destiny of Vulcan, no matter where he may now be.” She spoke logically and looked towards the traveler, waiting for an answer from her. 

Alyce, looked at Spock and thought to him that they could stay overnight, to which he nodded slowly and then quietly stated that the arrangements would be satisfactory for tonight, but they must depart in the morning. 

And so that is how Spock and Alyce were reunited and once again came to dinner at the Federation Embassy,...still not an official couple, but even in an alternate universe, some things do not change. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Home Again, Home Again, Jiggity-Jig.

The newly promoted Captain Kirk and his first officer were also asked to dinner as well as Dr. McCoy, who Alyce chuckled having only met him once or twice in this timeline. She mused to herself that some things, situations and perhaps people do not change. McCoy was ever the southern gentleman, loved his bourbon, and had a small crush on Amanda Grayson, which he kept to himself. After witnessing her resurrection from the transporter buffers, to be alive and well, he looked upon Alyce with great respect, and thought Scotty was a god. So when he was also asked to accompany the dinner party,....Dr. McCoy was very happy to accept. He wanted to see the two Spocks interact, so alike and yet not. McCoy reasoned that’s what his Spock will look like when he gets older. Right now, he was still a kid, still didn’t understand “bending the rules” without breaking them, or “exaggerating” without out and out lying. No, this Spock still has a lot to learn as it seems his elder counterpart has reconciled his human side and on occasion even let himself smile, especially in the company of his “time traveler” friend. 

The dinner went without incident, not like the last time Alyce and cadet Spock went to dinner at the Embassy. No, inquisitions from Sarek, no questions about where she came from and information her parents gave to Sarek and Amanda. They may not even meet her parents now that Vulcan was gone, but surely this Tal-Alpha-C,....Alyce stopped her thoughts as she felt the younger Spock brushing up against her mind. First, she looked at her Spock with a question in her eyes and he said essentially in thought “not me.” She felt the brushing again and looked towards Mr. Spock and met his eyes as he was the one who wished to talk with her. She nodded to him and thought “after dinner,” to which he nodded. 'Why would he wish to speak with me,' she wondered. 

After dinner, Alyce wandered out in the garden that Ambassador Sarek had planted, roses at first in memory of his beloved wife, but then with her materialization, it has become a garden dedicated to Amanda, and to all those who were lost. Alyce bent down to smell the fragrant roses, smiled and sighed, relishing the delightful fragrance. She turned to see young Spock slowly approaching her. He seemed to be unsure as to how to ask her something concerning herself and Ambassador Spock or if she would even answer at all. He decided the best way to ask is to just ask. 

“Mr. Spock, you have questions,” Alyce said as she motioned for him to come and sit down. 

“I do, traveler.” She paused and then asked if he would call her Alyce. That way, when he meets her duplicate, he will know her name. 

“But according to what you said at endmeal,... you, the Ambassador and Captain Kirk met at the academy while studying there. I have met no such person.” Alyce smiled, stood up and smelled the roses again.  
“Just because you haven’t met her yet, does not mean you will not meet her.” She sat again and kept her hands hidden. “Every universe, timeline, quantum time, everything has what we call fixed points along that line. It is the reason I could not bring Vulcan back, but it is why I could bring your mother back. She was meant to be a survivor. In a mirror universe as this is,....there is another me, waiting for me to either die, or get the hell outta Dodge. Since I would like to spend my remaining time with the Ambassador, I choose to get both him and myself out. Will you remember us? Probably. But do not look for this personality in Alyce when she comes. She may be different and yet not. Will you be involved with her as I intend to be with the Ambassador,...that’s for you and she to figure out. I understand you and Uhura are friendly. Who knows? I certainly don’t and I will not say. It’s all up to you. Paradoxes,...they can be a royal pain in the neck." Alyce got up as she saw Ambassador Spock motioned to her.  
“Duty calls my young Vulcan friend.” She smiled as he sat and thought about what she said. As she met the Ambassador with a slight smile on her face, Alyce turned around and with the ta’al said goodbye. 

“Live long and prosper, Spock.” He replied the same to them both. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the blink of an eye, or so it seemed according to Ambassador Spock, they were standing in the clan home of his youth, which belonged to his father and mother, at least this portion. The compound extended out and upward. If a side section was cut away revealing all the intricate hallways and chambers, it would remind some people of African anthills,...only with style and constructed with logic. Spock’s home was still his and intact,...except his wife Saavik and anything that was associated with her had been removed. Vulcans are very efficient in that sense. Spock’s bedroom suite was cleaned and his bed turned down, in the hopes that he would return. A young vulcan girl was coming in to freshen the room when she screamed in surprise and then quickly schooled herself and raised her hand in the ta’al to greet the Ambassador. Spock in turn nodded his head and returned the salutation. 

“Shaille! It is agreeable to see you again,...we thought you were amongst the dead with the Romulans.”

Spock cocked his head to the left and calmly said to the young girl, “I was,...lost, but then I was found by this Traveler, a friend to Vulcan. Do you know where my Uncle is?” Before T’lia could answer a voice, not unlike his father’s rang out.

“I am here, Spock.” Silek, who Spock’s son was named after, walked into the room and after dismissing T’lia, embraced Spock in a familial embrace. 

“Spock,...how,...we thought you were gone into the black hole,...” 

Silek, Sarek’s brother was always considered the weaker of the two, because of what his family thought of as a lack of emotional control. It was not true. Silek merely came to terms with who he was, a slightly more emotional Vulcan, and incorporated his emotions with logic. It seemed very logical and now with his brother gone assumed the hereditary position of the male head of the clan and seat on the High Council. Alyce had beforehand told the High Council she would be back with Spock, that he and the High Council would determine what role he would play in Vulcan culture. T’Pau was getting older, and wanted to see Spock at least settled with a mate that would be satisfactory to the clan. It was the reason Alyce did not say yes to Spock immediately. She did not want to crowd the females who would consent to bond with him. But as he knew there would not be. Because he was a hybrid, not pure Vulcan, he was not considered good marriage material. After all these years and all the accomplishments he made, he still wasn’t good enough. 

As far as what Silek looked like,...it was often said that Spock looked more like Silek than Sarek. It was a running joke between Sarek, Amanda and Silek and his mate. He is tall and lean like Spock, with almost white hair, while Spock’s was going gray and silver, much like his mother’s. Silek has a daughter who is inline to become the Matriarch of the family once T’Pau leaves this current plane of existence, but T’Pau insists she will never die. 

Alyce watched this family reunion with interest and as Spock introduced her to Silek, she couldn’t help but see Spock’s affection for his uncle. Silek suggested they continue this conversation, that of what happened to Spock in T’Pau’s office, located in the upper floors of this home. She was expecting them. The three of them walked up an ancient stairway towards T’Pau’s place of residence as the matriarch. 

“Perhaps I should wait down here as I am not Vulcan,” Alyce suggested. Spock turned to Alyce and with his half smile and two fingers caressing her face softly replied, “Do you think you are the only non-Vulcan to climb these stairs and enter T’Pau’s chambers? I assure you, Ashayam my mother when she first married my father was a frequent visitor.” 

“Especially, after,...the time. T’Pau was amazed that she was actually wrong about human females and their endurance and strength. My brother was,...shall we say,...creative.” Silek looked at Spock and Alyce who were giving him (at least Alyce was), the stink eye, to which he then amended his words. However, T’pau was waiting at the top of the stairway and with a raised eyebrow, announced her presence. 

“Spock! Silek! T’Alyce! Come up here at once. I am old and I am not getting any younger!” Alyce smirked at both Spock and Silek. 

“Of course Matriarch, at once.” 

The three of them climbed the suspended stone stairway and followed the Matriarch into her private quarters that contained her office. Alyce could not help but notice the beautiful stonework carvings in the walls, as well as the array of lirpas, and other weapons of warfare from a time gone by,...a time that Alyce could very easily go back and visit, provided she was an observer and not change anything in the course of Vulcan history. 

“You will sit,” T’Pau motioned to Alyce. For a moment she forgot that since she was a Traveler, and female, she was regarded as visiting royalty. So she sat while the other two remained ramrod straight standing with hands clasped behind their backs. 

“So thee have been brought back by the traveler, Spock. Tell me, where were you?” 

“I was sucked into the black hole that swallowed Romulus and its sun and ended up in an alternate universe, very similar to ours,...and yet not.” T’Pau raised an eyebrow then looked directly at Alyce.

“You found him in this,...alternate universe.” 

“Yes, T’Pau,” Alyce answered. “The alternative universe theory is not new. As a matter of fact, Stephen Hawking, the 21st century physicist did extensive theorizing and research in Quantum physics, which would allow AU’s as well as the function and theory of a black hole,...”

“Kroikah! Save your explanation for the high council. What I want to know Spock,...” she returned to him, “ is what thee will do for a mate? Saavik is lost, though thy son was not, thanks to the traveler.”

“Which is why I plan to take this traveler, T’Alyce as my mate if she will still have me.” Silek, who was listening to the conversation knitted his eyebrows. "T’Pau, we both know there is no one who wishes to bond with me. After all these years, I am still considered “odd,” not pure Vulcan. In addition, I will not have someone bond with me, as Saavik did because in essence, she was forced to after she saved my life when I became alive again on Genesis. The only benefit from that joining was my son. I do not wish to remove my Uncle from where he is simply because I am Sarek’s son and the hereditary choice. I have no wish to lead the clan, nor could I since I am not full Vulcan. I plan to bond with someone who is like myself,...a hybrid. Will that be sufficient, Ko’mehk-il” T’Pau’s face remain serene, but her mind was calculating. 

“You are your father’s son, you would rather bond with a hybrid such as yourself?” Spock steepled his fingers and then crossed over to where Alyce was sitting. As he stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, he felt Alyce’s thoughts on the matter. It was something he was totally unaware of. Sitting down next to her, he took her hand and asked her telepathically a question.

//Is this true? You are not well?// She looked at T’Pau, who nodded having already known of the condition of the Traveler. Alyce then turned to Spock and answered, //it is, Spock. It is nothing that can’t be managed and cured, I just have to give up my fluttering around and go to places the normal way, by transport. I unfortunately have contracted a Tal-Alphan disease of time travel,...I must stop. I told T’Pau I would tell you before you made your final decision about me. Everything has to be fair.// She looked away from Spock, and was watching Silek and T’Pau confer amongst themselves. 

“I see nothing illogical in my desire to take Alyce as my mate,...the question is will she say yes?” Spock again looked at Alyce, who stared back at Spock with a smile starting to form on her face. She nodded her head in the affirmative. His eyes grew soft and at one point forgot his grandmother and uncle were still in the room, his hand grasped hers tightly and then he relaxed his grip. It was as if Alyce giving her consent to bond with him was his greatest wish and was just granted. Spock quickly stood and remained at her side hoping against hope they could bond now while T’Pau and Silek were here. 

“This is agreeable news, nephew, but if you do not wish to take your place as head of clan,...what is it you desire to do?” 

“That is simple,” said Alyce getting up and faced Spock, “he desires to resume his posting as Federation Ambassador on Earth and to help in the Unification of the refugee Romulans. I understand most of those who desired reunification were saved, but for a few. You see,...” Alyce continued, “ in the other universe, it was Vulcan that was destroyed not Romulus. It was destroyed by a distraught Romulan by the name of Nero, who lost his entire family and planet and blamed Ambassador Spock for its demise. Unfortunately, Spock did not get there fast enough with the red matter to save Romulus with it’s sun going nova. This is why Spock ended up going through the rabbit hole to Wonderland and I, Alyce found him. A thorough report will be given to the high council, but,...she then turned to T’Pau, could you not bond us now? I am aware of my responsibilities as his mate.” She turned back to Spock and spoke to him softly. “Will that satisfy you, Mr. Ambassador?” 

“It is sufficient, if T’Pau agrees,” Spock replied. She did and in her private offices with Silek as witness, she bonded the Traveler and the Ambassador to one another. It was a most satisfying ritual. They would then have a civil ceremony back on earth, once they got back there. 

Alyce and Spock the next day were summoned to the high council to give an account of themselves, which they did. Although they did not agree with Spock’s idea of not taking up his hereditary responsibilities, they were pleased that he wished to continue as Ambassador of the Federation and to assist in the repatriation of the refugee Romulans. 

Next Alyce gave her account of what happened and how she found the Ambassador and then went on to give a cautionary tale, stating that in that universe, Vulcan was destroyed, the few that were saved and got away now live on a smaller planet they’ve named New Vulcan. Alyce told them that this could have been them, all that they were, all the Katras that were retrieved were gone, T’Pau, the high council, the families, clans,...just about everyone was wiped off the face of Vulcan as it vanished into the black hole Nero created. 

“They are now a ragtag race more males than females,...most of the males are without their mates, and have gone into their “biological need.” They are therefore trying to restart a Vulcan genetic base. They have gone back to a pre-reform existence of mating with whomever they capture and are not required to bond with. Thus forcing an evolution of the species. They are trying to maintain the clans as best they can, but,...some clans were wiped out, some have one or two and have been absorbed into other clans. They will not allow Sarek’s son to contribute to the genetic pool. You see, I found the Ambassador in part of the timeline that was the past. Spock met Ambassador Spock. A paradox was created, which is one of the reasons why, I needed to find the Ambassador and take him home,...plus the other reasons we have discussed here.” 

T’ Zea one of the High Council members stood up and began to pace, then turned to ask questions of the traveler.

“What can we do to help our brothers? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Gang, I'm back. My mind is finally clearing and my head is full of plot lines and finishes for this story. Chapter 9 is up,...enjoy!


	10. Traveler Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am back. I have tried to start other stories but my mind kept coming back to this,...it needed to be finished. But I needed a break. Thanks for reading. I appreciate.

“Send some Vulcan sisters to aide in re-establishing a viable genetic pool, because as it is, that Vulcan civilization will be gone and in a short time. In order to establish a good base, they need more than the 35 or so females there. There are over 100 males, you would need at least the same. But they would have to be young. However,...what happens if you do get volunteers to go to that universe and this one becomes compromised? 

“Yes,” stated another council member Solvik, “as much as I would like to help our brethren in a neighbor universe, I believe I can unequivocally state we do not wish to hurt ourselves in order to help ourselves.” Alyce looked at the council sitting in their seats looking down at her with their deadpan expression. 

“Perhaps we could send Vulcan scientists, geologists, agriculturalists, to aid in their recovery,” suggested Ambassador Spock. “The planet is similar to Vulcan but smaller, I do know they are quite willing to reestablish, themselves, but everything has been lost and many have been emotionally savaged. There are no sacred mountains. There is nothing left of our culture there. I am quite certain if they saw that they had friends from another universe, it might help them to move on and live. They are the hope of the Vulcan culture in that universe.”

“Very well, stated T’Zea. “We will give this suggestion our full consideration. It is also logical to assume that this would one day happen to us, our demise. It is something that we need to address and come up with a viable idea to help our brethren.” The council then moved onto other topics of discussion and the Ambassador and traveler were ushered out of the chambers. Striding down the halls of Vulcan and out into the waning light of day, Spock opened the door to the flitter to let Alyce in the rear seat as he slid in beside her. He gave instructions to take them back to the estate and then slowly took Alyce’s hand into his. She looked at him and gave him a half smile, and she felt a warmth slowly encompass her, like arms encircling her to keep her safe from harm. Spock was very content. 

“I did not think you would want to initiate a rescue effort,” he whispered to her with his deep voice. 

“I didn’t know you would be amenable to going back. You know you will have to, in order to work with Sarek and to help the people who volunteer to go and if they wish to remain there, they have made their choice for their destiny and thus both timelines would be satisfied. Neither will suffer, both will prosper by their choices.” 

The ambassador looked at his companion, knitted his eyebrows and realized she had manipulated the meeting of the High Council. 

“You manipulated the council,” Spock said quietly. 

“Not manipulate,” she answered, “I got them to imagine a possibility, a scenario that could happen to this planet, hell even the Federation. Not for nothing, but it almost happened to the Federation a few times with an alliance of the Romulans and Klingons. There are enemies of the Federation that in the 24th century will cripple and possibly destroy everything.” Spock looked at her with what could be described as surprise for a Vulcan at her revelation.

“Spock, I haven’t told you the future,...exactly,...I just suggested a possibility. “ Alyce was concerned as they pulled into the estate. Spock didn’t say anything as he helped her out of the flitter and quietly conducted her into the home. “Spock,” she asked as he looked into her eyes, “ are you well? You are displeased?”

Spock’s eyes crinkled and walked down a hallway with Alyce following into his or rather their private area. Once there, he grabbed her and with little force, pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. He growled with satisfaction as she returned his ardour, and with both pausing to catch their breaths, touched foreheads with their eyes still closed. 

“I guess you’re not angry,” Alyce said breathlessly.

“No,” he replied “anger is an emotion,” as he nuzzled her neck and her hair. She chuckled abit seeing Spock was getting amorous. “You have brought me back to a home world I thought I would never see again. I have a son who awaits my return to him. I must see to his upbringing and I would like you to be a part of that too,....if you so desire, but my wife,.....I will not be going back to the other timeline. I will send a communication with my thoughts and ideas on how best to accomplish their task of reorganizing to give to Sarek. He can use them or not, I do not care.” He said this to Alyce as he placed a mark on her neck claiming her as his own. “Ashayam, the most important thing to me right now is to get back to my son, and to make you mine.” She knew they were bonded in the Vulcan way, but he wished to love her as his wife. 

Spock took her from the wall, picked her up and walked into bedroom, where she noticed the bed had been refreshed and turned down. There were roses from Amanda’s rose garden giving off a fragrant aroma. 

“There’s a romantic in this house, I think,” said Alyce. Spock put her down and then let Alyce undo his robes. He undid her clothing as well and once they were both naked got into their bed and began a slow delicious dance of love of both body and mind. 

He explored her body with his usual thoroughness,...discovering what made her react, what made her sigh with pleasure. She did the same. At one point, she teased him that he looked pretty good for an old man. An eyebrow went up and with a half smile, he mounted her to kiss and love her deeply, sending her to the stratosphere with pleasure and love. Yes, she thought, this a much better way to make love in a person’s mind, feeling everything that he had been holding back, telling her about the mistakes he made in women and that none of them compared to her. They just weren’t Alyce. His mother Amanda knew of his attraction to Alyce, back when he was bonded to T’Pring. Such a long time ago, she thought as his thrusts became more urgent. Spock took them both over the falls in pleasure and love and as they both climaxed he felt something unusual in his own mind. Something very solidifying and solid coming from Alyce. She projected the first time they met at registration back when were kids as Alyce called it. They were on the side so to speak watching themselves interact with each other, from Alyce’s flirtations and invitation to dinner, to their chatting with Jim Kirk on the promenade with other students. 

“I knew the first time I saw you, you were going to be someone extremely special in my life,” said Spock as he kissed her forehead softly and moved to her side to pulled her close to him.

“You were correct, Spock. When I made that vow to myself I would always find you wherever you were, I made a traveler’s promise. They cannot be undone, our promise is much like your bonding of me to you. Even if you chose to be with someone else, I would still look after you and yours. You would need to ‘splain to your other half,” she said with a chuckle as she rolled him on his back and she straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him softly. “Imagine what Saavik would have said about me.” 

“What happened to Saavik was regrettable,” said Spock as he looked off to a window of the bedroom. “She was at one time very loyal to me, until she was poisoned by Vulcans who never forgave my family for accepting a human. Those in charge felt my father desecrated the Vulcan race, made it impure by mixing in human genetics. It is unfortunate that the Vulcans left in the other universe also regard young Spock in the same way. I hope he finds someone soon. I do not foresee his relationship with Lieutenant Uhura lasting too much longer.” He wrapped his arms around Alyce and rolled her on her back. 

“But I do foresee our relationship growing closer, stronger and if my parents were still alive, I believe they would be satisfied with my choice.” Alyce smiled at Spock as he began to caress her face with his two fingers. The amount of energy that passed between them was not jolting, but soft like the motion of his fingers. They began their dance of mating once again, knowing that they both would never get enough of each other, that this finally will be a pairing that Vulcan, Earth and Tal Alpha C would approve of. 

 

******************************************************************************************************************

Alyce was waking up and wanted to reach out her husband, but realized he was not alongside her, but sitting at the computer console putting his last thoughts on what could be done to help the Vulcan race in the AU survive and thrive. He also wished to tell Sarek that there is a plan for those females with the help of other travelers who are willing to relocate and take a mate, thus establishing a viable genetic base. After putting on a robe, Alyce swished over to where Spock was and put her hand on his shoulder. He reached to where her hand was to pat it and instead asked her how will his message get to the AU? 

“The travelers have already provided a pathway for communications between the two universes. It is, I admit, something out of an old magic book, but then again a lot of Terran fairy stories and myths are based on some truth. For example, Merlin was a Tal Alphan exiled to earth during that time of Terra’s development. My people have been visiting other species since,...well, since forever.” 

There was a small knock on the door. They watched the door open and the young girl who was there yesterday when they came home had a tray with morning tea and some biscuits before their breakfast. The girl bowed and then left and shut the door. 

“She is young, but she would be perfect for the rescue mission if she wasn’t promised to someone already. Go ahead and hit send. Then follow-up with a transmission to Sarek.” 

Spock did as he was told and then put in a call to Sarek on the comm link. 

“I,...do not understand Spock. How,...?” asked Sarek.


End file.
